Battle of Garmsir
2009 - current |place=Helmand province in Afghanistan |result= 2008 stalemate, 2009 mission ongoing |combatant1= Coalition: United States, United Kingdom, Estonia, Afghan National Army |combatant2= Taliban insurgents |commander1= LtCol Tony Henderson |commander2= BLT 1/6 |strength1=Approx. 800 Marines |strength2=Unknown }} The Battle of Garmsir (also Garmser) was a battle between U.S. Marines and other ISAF coalition forces, and Taliban insurgents in Garmsir, southern Afghanistan. It was part of the ongoing Helmand Province campaign. History By the end of December 2007, the situation on the ground reached a stalemate. A de facto border was established east of Garmsir along the banks of the Helmand River that divided British-held from Taliban-held territory. The British were outnumbered by the larger Taliban force which was receiving reinforcements from Pakistan. However, the British had jets and heavy artillery on their side. Both forces fought in the following months for mere yards of territory. In early 2008, the 24th Marine Expeditionary Unit, under the command of Col. Peter Petronzio, arrived to reinforce the ISAF's fight. In April 2008, Col. Petronzio sent a battalion of U.S. Marines to Garmsir. The Battle: Operation Asada Wosa (Live Free) 1st Battalion, 6th Marines, the battalion landing team for the 24th MEU started their combat operations with an attack on the Taliban-held town of Garmsir on 28 April. The operation was carried out in conjunction with British troops of the 16 Air Assault Brigade.British troops help US Marines tackle the Taliban in Garmsir - UK MoD 7 May 08 Taliban forces withdrew from the town as a result of the assault and took up a position further south. After seizing Garmsir, the Marines pushed further south into an area where the insurgents had built bunkers and tunnels capable of withstanding coalition airstrikes. They ran into stiff resistance and the operation, expected to take a few days, lasted more than a month to complete. This alerted the ISAF commander that the town was important to the insurgents, so he ordered the Marines to remain in the area, rather than clear the town and leave. He was also concerned that the Taliban would emerge after the Marines left, falsely claiming that they had run ISAF forces off. With the original mission changed, the Marines transitioned from combat operations to civil operations. The 24th MEU commander Colonel Peter Petronzio focused on protecting the local Afghans as they began to return to their homes after having been displaced by the Taliban. The Marines also continued their combat operations in the area, killing more than 400 insurgents between April and July 2008, according to governor Gulab Mangal. Aftermath On 8 September 2008, the 24th MEU returned control of Garmsir to British forces, after having operated in the area for approximately 130 days. The town was deemed safe and more stable. Operation Khanjar On 2 July 2009, Marines from 2nd Battalion, 8th Marines (2/8), as part of the northern push of Operation Khanjar, entered Garmsir Province. By 5 July, elements of 2/8 were engaged in heavy fighting at Toshtay, 16 miles south of Garmsir. See also *Helmand Province campaign – ongoing ISAF campaign in Helmand Province, Afghanistan References Category:Battles of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Battles of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) involving Estonia Category:Battles of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) involving the United States Category:United States Marine Corps in the War in Afghanistan (2001–2014) Category:History of Kandahar Province